


Metropolis Penguins

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: I try Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [5]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Day 5 Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Murder, No Plot, Plushies, just fluff, mostly dialogues, nygmobblepot week, schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Edward shows up and surprises Oswald.





	Metropolis Penguins

Oswald flicked on the lights to his bedroom. He went to get ready for bed when he heard a groan.

There was a large lump in his bed. Oswald stiffened, feeling the shock of it flood his system. He hurried to pull out his gun. 

The lump shifted a bit, nearly giving Oswald a heart attack. He quickly scuttled over to the lump, gun trained on it. He ripped back the bedsheets. 

Edward was sprawled out still in his eyesore of a green suit. He whined as he was exposed to the air. Oswald cursed and let his his arms fall to his sides. 

“Well, hello to you too.” Edward groaned. He sat up to look at him. 

“What the heck? I thought you were going to be in Metropolis for another week.” 

“Finished early. Thought I’d surprise you.” Edward yawned and rubbed his eyes. He remembered to take off his glasses at least. “What took you so long? You’re usually back by-“ Edward squinted at Oswald and made a face. “Is that-“ 

“It’s not mine. It’s from some lowlife assassin.” Oswald quickly said, moving towards his dresser. He went about exchanging his blood speckled suit for pajamas. “Needless to say, he won’t be a problem anymore.” 

“Wow, I leave for a few weeks and someone’s already made an attempt on your life.” 

Oswald scoffed. ”Gotham hardly stops for your schemes, Ed. Besides, I can take care of myself.”

“I know. I know.” 

Oswald shook his head and climbed into bed. Edward made quick work of attaching himself to him. Edward had his arms around Oswald’s waist and their legs tangled up while being mindful of Oswald’s bad leg. 

“Missed me much?” Oswald teased, though he’d be lying if he hadn’t spent nights thinking how empty his bed felt without Ed there. 

Edward only hummed. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on chin on Oswald’s head. 

Oswald smiled. He shifted closer only to feel something squish between Oswald’s back and Edward’s chest. 

“Hold on.” Oswald shifted. Edward let out a low whine in protest, but Oswald was able to grab it.

“...Edward, what the heck is this?” Oswald asked, staring at a large penguin plushie. 

“That...would be Ozzie. I may have stopped to tour Metropolis’ lovely zoo.” 

“Ozzie?” Oswald chuckled.

“The hideout got a lonely after the first week!” Edward defended. 

Now, Oswald was laughing. He rolled over to bury his face in Edward’s neck. “You’re ridiculous, but I missed you, too. 

A bit of silence passed between them. Oswald had assumed he had fallen asleep until-

“You left the light on, you git”

**Author's Note:**

> I may be very late for nygmobblepot week but that isn’t stopping me


End file.
